


Keep Me To Yourself

by sorryuser



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), immortalhd - Fandom, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: Aleks loves it okay, Aleks secretly likes being used, Dirty Names, M/M, bottom!aleks, non-con, slight mention of cheating, top!James, who the fuck am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I tell you your ass is mine, then your ass is mine. You cannot and will not fuck anyone or anything else from this point on. And if you do," James smiles at him, "It'll be worse than this, baby." He kisses Aleks' forehead, Aleks' eyes shutting for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me To Yourself

He's got Aleks pushed up against a wall when he finds out, his hand wrapped tightly around Aleks' neck, just enough to push him but not enough for him to pass out.

Aleks' hands are gripping at James' wrists, struggling to stand on his toes, "James," He struggles, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"You think you can just go around fucking other people? In MY house? In MY bed?" James growled into Aleks' ear, threatening to slam him against the wall again.

"I-It's not like that-t" Aleks whimpers, getting turned on slightly.

"Really now?" James let's him go, watching him fall to his knees, "Then explain to me how you fucking a girl isn't cheating," He practically screams down at Aleks.

Aleks flinches at his words, not daring to look up at James, "You were fucking her Aleksandr. God, you're such a whore. I should've known." James groans, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I-I can explain.." Aleks pleads hiding his face in his hands.

Aleks is startled when James starts to undo his own belt, "Stay down there and stop trying to explain yourself. I have a better way to use your mouth," He says, his dick now out.

Aleks struggles to get up but James pushes him back down, his back now against the wall, "Can't even take orders now?" James says, walking forward to stand above Aleks. His dick in front of Aleks' face now, "Just open your mouth and suck my cock."

"Fuck you," Aleks mumbles, turning his face away.

James grips his chin and squeezes it, Aleks' mouth being forced open. James thrusts his dick into Aleks' mouth, making him gag almost instantly, his head hitting the wall. Aleks' hands go to grip James' thighs.

James has a hand on Aleks' head, keeping him stilled against the wall, fucking his mouth roughly, "This is what a slut gets, you like it don't you?" James asks and Aleks struggles to shake his head.

Ignoring it all together, James brings Aleks up with a rough grip on his arm. He shoves him against the wall, hand around his throat again.

"Please, James," He gasps for breath, "I'm s-sorry," He grabs at James' arms this time, nails leaving marks.

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" He pulls Aleks to what used to be their bedroom, pushing him onto the bed.

Aleks falls onto the bed face first, the sheets haven't been changed yet, "Is this where you fucked her?" James asks, pulling Aleks back by the jeans.

He runs his hands under Aleks to unbuckle his pants and practically rip them, along with his boxers, off. Aleks shuts his eyes and whimpers softly.

"Where did you meet her?" James asks, roughly shoving a finger into Aleks.

Aleks gasps in pain, grabbing at the sheets, "C-Club." He answers.

"Cliché," James mumbles, rage filling his head to the brim, "Did you fuck her good?" He asked, "Did you fuck her like the bitch she was?"

"She wasn't a bitch." Aleks retorts, trying to fight back.

"Well, she sounded like a bitch, moaned like a bitch, walked like a bitch, so she's a bitch in my book," James smirks to himself, removing his fingers and turns Aleks over to see his face.

"I'll tell you what," He pushes his jeans farther down and pulls Aleks closer to him.

"I'll fuck you with a real dick, then you'll know what a bitch is when you're moaning like one," James says, his cock already sinking into Aleks.

"Fuck, no James, wait," Aleks' hands land on James' chest, pushing him.

"If you get to fuck a bitch in MY bed, why can't I fuck a bitch in MY bed too?" James says, grabbing Aleks' wrists and holding them over his head.

"I'm a boy! It's different! Please, James, stop," He's got tears threatening to spill from his eyes because of the pain.

"A slut is a slut, Aleksandr," He's almost all the way in when Aleks screams in pain, causing him to stop moving and for his heart to ache.

But then he remembers, it's Aleks' fault. It's his fault that they're both here and this is happening. It's his fault that he couldn't keep his dick in his pants, it's his fault.

He slamming into Aleks now, "With the way you were going at it with her i thought you liked it rough?" James asks, bending Aleks legs and spreading him wider.

He has both hands on Aleks' neck again, pressing slightly, Aleks' hand comes to grip both of his wrists. His lower half is going numb from the pain of James fucking him, but James keeps going. Every thrust getting harder, infused with his rage.

He cries out, little sound due to his throat being constricted, "James, I can't take it," He whimpers, mouth hung open.

"Yeah you can, and you'll take it like the bitch you are," James says, thrusting harder and faster.

Aleks finds himself loving it soon, loving the feeling of being used, being called these things. His dicks getting hard, and he's hoping James doesn't notice that he's enjoying this.

James' hands tighten around Aleks' neck, "Such a gorgeous little slut, no wonder she wanted you to fuck her. But, this ass belongs to me. Understand?" James says in Aleks' ear, who's falling in and out of consciousness from the pleasure.

"I belong to you," He gasps, "I-I'm a slut." His eyes shut, his hands scratching James' wrists.

"Are you enjoying this?" James asks, smirking down at him. His thrusts get harder, his cock shoving deep into Aleks, practically wreaking him.

"N-No," Aleks murmurs, feeling James loosen his grip on his neck. He puts his hands on James' and tightens them again.

He's shocked, his thrusts flattering now, watching Aleks react to him being rough. They've never done this before, James has never been rough with Aleks but the rage is consuming him. The fact that Aleks does this to him pisses him off.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Such a whore," James says, pushing Aleks down on his cock harder with the grip on his neck.

"Fuck, James, please," He pleads, knowing he'll have hands marks on his throat, no doubt.

"Please, what? It seems that you're liking it," James says, finally pulling out and bringing Aleks down the side of the bed and watching him fall limply to his knees.

The back of his head rests on the front of the bed looking up at James, perfectly in James' view. Sitting on his spread legs his arms hang between them, pulling his shirt down to cover himself with what energy he has left.

He looks used and fucked out, his mouth is hanging open and he's struggling to breathe.

James strokes himself until he cums, strings coating Aleks' tongue and face.

James tucks himself back into his pants and kneels next to Aleks, taking his chin roughly in his hands and turning his face so they're making eye contact.

"When I tell you your ass is mine, then your ass is mine. You cannot and will not fuck anyone or anything else from this point on. And if you do," James smiles at him, "It'll be worse than this, baby." He kisses Aleks' forehead, Aleks' eyes shutting for a second.

"I-I'm sorry," He struggles to say, voice groggy and barely there.

"It's okay," He slaps Aleks' cheek very lightly, "Just don't let it happen again."

He goes off to the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel, "Clean yourself up, I have friends coming over." And he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> who am i???


End file.
